Día de Enero -songfic-
by Kanon21-5
Summary: Te conocí un día de enero con la luna en mi nariz, y como vi que eras sincero en tus ojos me perdí. Que torpe distracción que dulce sensación. Nada mejor que una buena lluvia, un buen café, una buena lectura y una buena compañía. Las mejores cosas suceden por casualidad ¿Tal véz? KakashixSakura UA


**DIA DE ENERO**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todos los personajes e historia original son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. El presente escrito toma como referencia algunos personajes y crea una historia de original autoría de Kanon21-5

* * *

**Te conocí un día de enero,  
con la luna en mi nariz  
Y como vi que eras sincero  
En tus ojos me perdí **

—¡No Ino!

—Vamos Sakura, el ambiente se está poniendo muy bueno.

La rubia trató de convencerla, sin embargo, Sakura tenía en claro que hacer y eso sería no volver a ese bar. Suficiente tenía con ver a sus amigos tomar y embriagarse cada fin de semana y ahora, tendría que verlos tomar y embriagarse en un lugar con más personas ebrias y en un ambiente con olor a cigarro.

Y ella sí que detestaba el olor a cigarro.

Además, a eso le sumaba un DJ con pésimo gusto musical que hacía la comunicación algo horrible por que la música sonaba demasiado fuerte, y hacía que sangraran los oídos -literal-.

Tomando también en cuenta el pésimo servicio y lo asqueroso que se encontraba el baño del lugar, a Sakura simplemente no le quedaban ganas de volver.

—Ya te he dicho que no…

Insistió por enésima vez Sakura.

—Sakura, debes divertirte, despejar tu mente, conocer chicos nuevos — le pegó ligeramente el costado de manera insinuante haciendo que Sakura rodara los ojos — además, ¿Quién te regresaría a casa? Dudo que los chicos quieran hacerlo ahora.

Ino nunca se daba por vencida.

Pero Sakura tampoco.

—Ino, en primer lugar _eso _no entra bajo mi concepto de diversión. En segundo lugar, no necesito estar ahí para conocer chicos interesantes —negó ofendida — Y en tercero, son las diez de la noche. Puedo tomar un taxi con facilidad.

—¿Las diez? ¿Empezamos a tomar tan temprano?

A Ino pareció importarle otra cosa….

—Me voy Ino — suspiró — cuídate mucho, no bebas demasiado y nos vemos luego ¿sí?

Sakura le dio un abrazo a su amiga y la observó ingresar de nuevo aquel bar ruidoso. Dio media vuelta y caminó por las calles de la ciudad a paso lento. Apenas entraba enero y una ligera llovizna había sorprendido a las personas esa tarde.

En el suelo aún había algunos charcos formados por el agua y se podían sentir un ligero frío. Sakura pensaba que ese día era perfecto para tomar un café en algún lugar reservado o para salir a leer a algún jardín con la magnífica vista que la luna les ofrecía.

Distraída observando la radiante luna, no se percató de que alguien se acercaba a ella provocando un inminente choque de cuerpos.

—¡Lo siento!

Se disculpó Sakura mirando hacia abajo. Pudo observar un libro cerrándose.

—Descuida — le contestó una voz perezosa. Subió la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de aquel hombre con el que había topado. —Yo iba leyendo.

—Y yo iba distraída. — rio nerviosamente Sakura.

Al no recibir respuesta dirigió su atención al hombre y entonces observó por primera vez su mirada. Unos ojos penetrantes e impares la acosaban con una fuerza indescriptible.

—Buenas noches.

Dijo él a modo de despedida y continuó su andar. El golpeteo de sus zapatos le indicaba que él iba a paso lento. Sakura volteó para verlo doblar una esquina más adelante.

—_Aun así sigue leyendo… _— pensó divertida Sakura para seguir con su trayecto a casa.

**Que torpe distracción  
Que dulce sensación **

La lluvia hacía imposible el que ella cruzara la calle. Suspiro con molestia, su clase de flauta transversal había sido lo suficientemente aburrida como para provocar en ella estadios de sueño entre notas tocadas, y ahora tenía que lidiar con una lluvia helada y pesada que no le permitía volver a casa para continuar con su amada lectura interrumpida.

Se removió entre el diminuto lugar que la marquesina cubría de la lluvia y sacudió un poco sus botas; por suerte sus pies no estaban mojados, lamentablemente sus piernas sí.

Abrazó el estuche de su instrumento con fuerza y se armó de valor para cruzar la calle. Ciertamente ésta no estaba hecha un río, pero un lago le quedaría corto.

Se armó de valor y dio el primer salto seguido de muchos otros de forma rápida para llegar al extremo de la calle. Tan pronto como pisó la banqueta hecho a andar a paso rápido tratando de no resbalar en el intento.

Estaba por cruzar la siguiente calle -que esta si podría ser considerada como un río- cuando un automóvil se paró a su costado.

—¿Sabes? Soy un amante de la música, y simplemente no puedo permitir que mi instrumento favorito pase bajo toda esta lluvia. — Dijo una voz profunda después de bajar el cristal del copiloto.

Ella lo reconoció al instante.

—¿Flauta transversal, cierto?

Sakura asintió.

—Sube. — ordenó él fijando su vista al frente. La chica toda atolondrada hiso caso de sus palabras sin importarle el tono usado por el hombre, mucho menos sin contar que él era un perfecto desconocido.

Estando arriba del auto y con el motor en marcha su cerebro reaccionó en modo alerta y tras dirigir breves miradas al conductor, comenzó a elaborar con maestría y desespero "_planes de escape para posibles secuestros_".

—¿Hacia dónde?

—Edificio Batres. —respondió ella con rapidez.

Después de dejarla en su estacionamiento Sakura preguntó por su nombre para darles las gracias.

—Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi. — respondió él con la mirada al frente.

—Muchas gracias, soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura. — dijo con nerviosismo y sin esperar respuesta cerró la puerta del auto para entrar a su departamento.

**Y ahora que andamos por el mundo  
Como Eneas y Benitin **

Encontrarlo los días siguientes se convirtió en _casualidad_ o así querían llamarlo ambos. Lo que comenzó con una plática en los pasillos de un centro comercial acerca del instrumento musical se convirtió en una historia detallada sobre la vida académica en el ámbito de la música de cada uno.

—Podría decirse que la música sería para mí un simple hobby — dijo Sakura sin interés mientras alcanzaba un frasco de mayonesa y lo colocaba en su carrito del súper.

—No te gusta el instrumento ¿cierto? Prefieres violín o piano.

Ella volteo a verla confusa.

—No te confundas — negó Kakashi con la cabeza — se nota a leguas que la flauta transversal no te atrae, a las chicas les gusta más los instrumentos delicados como el violín o los dulces como el piano.

—Si me gusta… — protestó Sakura.

—_Pero _—continuó Kakashi.

—Pero no tanto como el piano. — finalizo Sakura algo apenada.

Kakashi soltó una risa apenas perceptible.

—Debes encontrarle el sentido a la música, el amor por el instrumento. La flauta transversal es bellísima, prefiero tocar a ella que a otros instrumentos. — discursó Kakashi de manera firme.

—¿Desde cuándo la prácticas?

—Desde que recuerdo…

Kakashi tomó una caja de cereal de chocolate y una lata de champiñones frescos para agregarlos al carrito del súper.

Sakura le miró incrédula.

—¿Qué? Si me vas a invitar a cenar al menos dame algo que me gusta.

Y muy desinteresado dio la media vuelta para seguir por el siguiente pasillo de productos.

—¡Ni siquiera te he invitado a cenar! Espera, este cereal cuesta muy caro… ¡Kakashi tú pagas!

Ni que hablar de aquellas películas en el departamento de Sakura los domingos por la tarde o los sábados de música en el departamento de Kakashi los sábados.

—Te conectas con el instrumento, controlas el aire y tu respiración, mantén firme el vientre y sobre todo, siente la canción.

Kakashi le daba varios consejos para mejorar con la música pero lo cierto es que ella se deslumbraba con las habilidades de Kakashi en la flauta transversal; tanto baladas como minuetos, adagios o melodías rápidas; Kakashi lograba mantener su técnica excepcional y eso le maravillaba a Sakura.

Podía pasar horas y horas escuchándolo solamente.

Así como también podían pasar horas y horas discutiendo con una explosiva actitud como la de Sakura y una calmante actitud como la de Kakashi.

Kakashi era de pocas palabras a no ser que hablara de música. Era directo frio, calculador, era preciso como los compases de una melodía, era simétrico y riguroso como las partituras de una sonata. Para él existía una sola respuesta y un solo desenlace, no admitía errores.

Pero también poseía una extraña sensibilidad que enviciaba a Sakura.

Y Sakura, ella era explosiva y expresiva. Podía leer por horas y conocía acerca de cualquier tema, era investigadora, le fascinaba hablar sobre temas por horas y horas y buscarle múltiples soluciones era un alma libre y soñadora.

Con personalidades contrastantes lograron establecer una relación de amistad un tanto inusual. Ella despertaba y lo encontraba preparando el desayuno en su departamento o él salía de su trabajo y le sorprendía un mensaje de ella diciendo "hoy me invitarás al cine. 9:00 pm. Se puntual"

Su vida se basaba en el otro. Era común encontrarlos en el café del centro leyendo juntos o verlos en el jardín a las once de la noche admirando las estrellas.

Kakashi era de ese tipo de amigos que no dejaban ver demasiado su alma pero que siempre estaban ahí.

—Tranquila Sakura. — le dijo Kakashi en tono suave mientras sobaba el cabello de la chica.

De pronto, Sakura soltó una especie de "aura asesina" (así prefería llamarla Kakashi) que le hizo soltar de golpe su cabello.

—¿Qué esté tranquila? — le preguntó ella con tono inexpresivo.

—Sí. — respondió Kakashi de forma dudosa.

—¡¿Cómo carajos quieres que esté tranquila?!

—Pues… —El pobre hombre se puso nervioso.

—¡Tengo cólicos! ¡Estoy desangrándome por dentro! ¿Y así quieres que me tranquilice? —ironizó.

—Tienes razón, lo siento.

La respuesta suave de Kakashi la desconcertó.

—¿Ah?

Kakashi la abrazó.

—Tienes razón, no puedes estar tranquila. — le susurró al oído. —Pero aun así no debes gritar ¿está bien?

E inmediatamente Sakura rompió en llanto para empapar el pecho del paciente hombre mientras la acurrucaba y la mecía como si fuera bebé.

Y así era no solamente cada mes, sino todo el tiempo. Kakashi sabía cómo lidiar con los nervios y emociones de la chica y Sakura sabía cómo hacer menos impuntual al impuntual de Kakashi.

—¿Bueno?

—Kakashi, son las seis de la mañana.

—¿Hum?

—Y hoy es tu junta.

—Hum….

—Kakashi, no te quedes dormido.

—Hum…

—No vayas llegar tarde.

Kakashi hiso un puchero del otro lado del teléfono que hiso reír a Sakura.

—¡Anda! ¡Arriba niño! — le ordenó.

—Ya voy… gracias, Sakura. — le respondió él.

—Mucho éxito, ten un lindo día.

—Igualmente, gracias de nuevo.

**Ya te encontré varios rasguños  
Que te hicieron por ahí **

—¿Verdad o reto?

—Sakura, ya no somos adolescentes.

Sakura suspiró y miró a través de la ventana. La lluvia aún continuaba.

—Estoy aburrida. — abrazó sus piernas.

Kakashi se levantó del piso y prendió algunas velas. La tarde comenzaba a irse y la luz eléctrica aún no llegaba.

—Mi color favorito es el gris.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Kakashi, eso ya lo sabía.

—Hum entonces, ¿Qué quieres saber?

Sakura abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió. ¿Qué quería saber de Kakashi? Ella conocía sus manías, perfecciones e imperfecciones, sus vicios y las cosas que detestaba. Sabía que era un amante de la lectura, un músico dotado y un holgazán de lo peor.

Pero ¿Quién era Kakashi? ¿Cuál fue su pasado? El conocía a los padres de Sakura e incluso le cayó de maravilla a su madre y ella ni siquiera sabía algo más de él.

—¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? — fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Kakashi se sentó justo al frente de ella.

—Mi padre Sakumo, mi madre Tsuki.

—No sueles hablar de ellos…

—No suelo hablar de los que mueren.

Sakura se arrepintió al instante de sus palabras.

—Lo siento…

Kakashi guardo silencio unos momentos para luego decirle:

—Tranquila…

—¿Qué significa el dije de tu collar? — preguntó Sakura para desviar el tema.

Kakashi rio con ganas causando el desconcierto por parte de la chica.

—Parece que hoy estás destinada a tocar puntos delicados — le dijo entre risas.

Ella se hundió entre sus piernas.

—¡Lo siento! — cubrió su cara.

—Cuando era niño — dijo tras un silencio — tenía dos amigos. Íbamos juntos a todos lados y a pesar de las peleas siempre terminábamos siendo amigos de nuevo. Después del incidente de mis padres, empecé a alejarme de ellos, pero ellos nunca se alejaron de mí…

Sakura lo miraba atenta.

—Como es de suponer, cuando pasas demasiado tiempo con alguien desarrollas sentimientos afectivos por esa persona. Entonces me enamoré (o creí estarlo) de mi amiga, sin embargo, a mi otro amigo también le pasó lo mismo.

—Sus nombres eran Rin y Obito. Un día hubo una discusión entre nosotros tres, un tío llamado Minato habló con nosotros y a cada uno nos entregó este dije —se lo señaló — y nos dijó que pasará lo que pasará, nosotros tendríamos que estar unidos.

Kakashi sonrió con nostalgia.

—Una semana después, Rin y Obito murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Ellos regresaban de un restaurante, _eran novios…_

Sakura se quebró al oír aquellas palabras, gateo hasta donde Kakashi estaba y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras el sollozaba en silencio en su hombro.

**_Pero mi loco amor  
Es tu mejor doctor _**

—Este pastel está muy bueno.

—¿Verdad? Fue una buena elección.

—Así es, gracias de nuevo Sakura. —le sonrió.

—Pero, no entiendo ¿Por qué no quisiste una fiesta?

—No me gustan las aglomeraciones.

—Lo entiendo pero — le dio una mordida a su rebanada de pastel — Solo somos nosotros dos.

—Hum… así nos toca más pastel para ambos.

Sakura rio.

—¡Tú no tienes solución!

Kakashi posó su mano sobre la de ella.

—Es el primer cumpleaños después de _sus muertes _que no paso solo. Estar solo contigo era lo que deseaba.

La voz barítono de Kakashi le hiso perderse en su mirada.

**_Voy a curarte el alma en duelo  
Voy a dejarte como nuevo  
Y todo va a pasar  
Pronto verás el sol brillar _**

—¿Cómo me queda este vestido?

—Hum…

—¿Kakashi?

—Hermoso, divino.

—Kakashi ¡Estás jugando videojuegos!

El hombre en un rápido movimiento apagó el televisor.

—No… — musitó antes de callar por lo que sus ojos presenciaron. Una esbelta mujer usando un delicado vestido corto color blanco.

—Mucho mejor. — le giñó el ojo. —¿Vamos?

Kakashi se levantó rápido y sacudió un poco su pantalón.

La tomó del brazo.

**_Tú más que nadie mereces ser feliz _**

—Vamos.

**_Ya vas a ver cómo van sanando  
Poco a poco tus heridas  
Ya vas a ver cómo va  
La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar _**

El ruido de unos zapatos recorriendo el pasillo de su departamento lo despertó de su sueño; en otras circunstancias hubiera saltado de su cama, tomaría un arma e iría al acecho; pero en esa ocasión optó por simplemente removerse entre sus sábanas.

Si lo asaltaban, al menos no interrumpiría su sueño por su propia cuenta.

Escuchó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse ya una persona caminar hasta la ventana. De repente, _esa _persona que Kakashi identificaría como Sakura (mas por reconocer su perfume que por levantar la mirada), abriría de golpe las cortinas para dejar entrar de lleno al sol.

Un quejido entre dientes por parte de Kakashi hizo que Sakura dejara caer unas bolsas en sus pies.

—Sakura, te has vuelto muy maleducada últimamente.

—Arriba.

—Hum, aún es muy temprano. — Kakashi se cubrió toda la cabeza con sus sábanas.

—Kakashi, es medio día.

—¿De verdad? Como pasa el tiempo…

Sakura jaló las sábanas descubriendo al hombre que descansaba solo en bóxer, sin embargo eso no la inmuto.

—Kakashi, hoy es un excelente día. — le contestó Sakura mirando a través de la ventana. —Por eso mismo, he decidido que hoy me invitarás a un día de campo. —Volteó a ver a Kakashi que estaba sentado en su cama mirándolo incrédulo.

—Así que báñate, arréglate y sal en media hora.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, eres hombre, en media hora estarás listo.

—¿Qué?

Sakura tomó las bolsas de la cama de Kakashi y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Me he comprado un vestido blanco lindísimo, y hoy es un buen día para estrenarlo. — le guiñó el ojo. — Iré a ponérmelo, te espero en la sala.

Y salió.

Realmente la tarde en un día de campo no resultó tan mal.

Sakura obligó a Kakashi a cambiarse tres veces de ropa, aunque al final ella terminó escogiéndole la vestimenta ya que el "no tenía buen gusto para los días de campo"

Fueron a un lugar solitario. Los altos pinos predominaban y el suelo se cubría de un verde pasto.

Y se la pasaron bien, mejor de lo que pensaba Kakashi y tal y como lo esperaba Sakura.

Porque eso ella lo tenía planeado. Desde aquella vez en que conoció a Kakashi había pasado año y medio; tiempo en el que aprendió a lidiar con todas sus manías y obsesiones un tanto extrañas, pero también había conocido el lado "oscuro" de Kakashi. Sus noches de insomnio, sus días solitarios en los que cargaba un humor de mil perros y solo quería estar encerrado en su recamara, sus días en los que recurría a una que otra droga, en fin, sus días de depresión absoluta.

El lado de la moneda que el resto del mundo intuía, mas no conocían de Kakashi.

Y era ese preciso día, cuando se cumplía aniversario de la muerte de los que fueran sus mejores amigos. Sakura sabía lo que pasaría, de ahí el motivo de aquella improvisada salida.

No quería estrenar ese vestido blanco, lo que realmente quería era darle un poco de alegría, y esa velada acostada en el pecho de Kakashi en medio del campo observando a las estrellas mientras el acariciaba su cabello, le hizo comprobar que lo había logrado.

**_Y aunque hayas sido un extranjero  
hasta en tu propio país  
Si yo te digo ¿cómo dices tú?  
Tú aún dices ¿qué decís?  
Y lloras de emoción oyendo un bandoneón _**

—Hum ¿Y por qué tengo que ir?

—Porque son mis amigos.

—Exacto, tus amigos.

Sakura volteó a verlo alzando una ceja.

—¿Y? De igual manera irás conmigo.

—Pero Sakura….

—Nada de "peros" quiero ir contigo ¿está bien?

—Hum ¿Y qué les dirás?

—¿A ellos? Pues que eres mi acompañante.

—Creerán que soy colado…

—Kakashi, me dieron dos boletos.

—Pero…

Sakura se paró de la silla del comedor dejando su desayuno a medias.

—Pero nada — le abrazó del cuello —Irás conmigo ¿bien? — y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hum ¿No acabarás tu desayuno?

—No, tengo cita en el salón de belleza y tengo que llegar ahí en 10 minutos.

—Está bien entonces. — Kakashi le sonrió.

—Pasa por mí a las 6, usa un traje y ponte guapo. — y antes de cerrar la puerta, le giñó el ojo.

**_Y aunque parezcas despistado con ese caminar pausado  
Conozco la razón que hace doler tu corazón  
Por eso quise hacerte esta canción_**

—¡Muchas felicidades chicos!

Sakura abrazó tiernamente a Hinata quien sonreía sonrojada.

—¿Y que hay para mí, Sakura chan?

Sakura volteo a ver al apuesto novio que la esperaba con una gran amplia sonrisa.

Ella lo miró de lado y se acercó a él para darle un fuerte abrazo que hizo revolver el estómago a Kakashi.

—Muchas felicidades, tonto — le susurró en la oreja a su amigo. — Sé que serán muy felices, te quiero, Naruto…

El rubio la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Gracias por todo, Sakura chan.

—Siempre supe que tú te casarías primero, dobe.

Naruto y Sakura deshicieron su abrazo para mirar al recién llegado.

—¡Teme! Viniste.

—Tsk, ¿Cómo iba a perdérmelo? Si habrá comida...

Ellos rieron.

—Naruto, Sasuke. Dense un abrazo como los buenos amigos ¿sí?

—¡No!

—¿Cómo crees?

A Kakashi solo le bastó escuchar el segundo nombre para que se le revolviera -de nuevo- el estómago.

_Sasuke… así que ese es su exnovio _pensó.

Poco a poco aparecieron más amigos a festejar a los recién casados, Naruto y Hinata.

—Sakura ¿No nos vas a presentar a tu novio? — preguntó Ino sorbiendo su copa de vino y señalando a Kakashi.

—Pues…

—¿Sakura tiene novio?

—¡Qué bonito!

—¿De verdad?

—Es apuesto…

—¿Sakura… tiene novio?

—¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—¡Bravo Sakura! Ya era hora.

—Cierto feíta, ya se te estaba pasando el tren.

—¡¿Sakura tiene novio?!

Hubo un silencio incomodo después de escuchar los gritos de Naruto y Sasuke.

—Es que pues…

—Etto, como no nos lo habías dicho…

E inmediatamente, el par de atolondrados trataron de componer su "pequeña" escena de celos hacía su amiga.

—Bueno — habló por fin Hinata. — Como él viene contigo, suponemos que es tu novio ¿Es así, Sakura?

Kakashi dio un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por Sakura.

—Bueno… —Sakura comenzaba a tartamudear.

—¡Vamos! Presenta a tu novio. — insistió Kiba.

—Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi. Soy Dr. en Ciencias Físicas y hum… me gusta leer. —Kakashi sonrió arqueando ambos ojos.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar. Cada uno bombardeaba con cuestiones comunes -y una que otra extraña, por parte de Sai- acerca de ellos dos. El pobre de Kakashi comenzó a sentirse abrumado por tanta gente y tantas palabras que se escabulló de una forma increíblemente sutil del grupo de amigos para dejar sola a Sakura, quien sencillamente no sabía que decir. El lío en su cabeza era mayor que el lío que sucedía afuera. ¿_Novio?_

El anunció del vals desvió la atención de todos. Sakura salió del salón de fiestas para buscar a su acompañante.

—Esto sí que es extraño. — Dijo una voz a su espalda.

—Ino...

—Nunca imagine que salieran con alguien como él.

Sakura calló formulando una respuesta.

—Aunque, he de admitir que es bastante apuesto. — continuó Ino. —Tienes un buen gusto, además se ve inteligente, aunque… —Ino miró a lo lejos, Kakashi se encontraba sentado junto a un pilar leyendo un libro.

—Él es extraño. — Dijo Ino bajando la voz. — Es callado, sereno. Su mirada puede ser tan vaga pero a la vez tan penetrante. Apenas intercambio palabras con los chicos y puedo ver que es un maestro del escape. Camina tan lento, anda por la vida de una manera tranquila…

—Sakura, él realmente te quiere.

La confesión de Ino la hiso voltear a verla con atención.

—No, incluso podía apostar que te ama.

Ino rio al ver la cara de su amiga.

—Vamos, él ha querido venir contigo a este lugar. Aseguro que el odia las multitudes pero asistió y ha logrado sobrevivir la mayor parte de la fiesta. — agregó entre risas.

—Bueno, debo volver adentro. Nos vemos, Sakura.

Y se marchó.

Sakura observo a Kakashi desde lejos, el volteó a verla.

Caminó a paso lento hacia él.

—Vamos, siéntate.

Ella obedeció las palabras de Kakashi.

—¿Quieres ir adentro? — preguntó él.

—Sí, pero no ahora.

Kakashi asintió.

—Kakashi… ¿Qué somos?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Kakashi lamió instintivamente su labio inferior, eso derritió a Sakura.

—Hay un fragmento de "La tregua" de "Mario Benedetti" que me encanta.

Ella giró un poco su rostro.

—"Pero, en definitiva, ¿qué es Lo Nuestro? Por ahora, al menos, es una especie de complicidad frente a otros, un secreto compartido, un pacto unilateral. Naturalmente, esto no es una aventura, ni un programa ni -menos que menos- un noviazgo. Sin embargo, es algo más que una amistad".

—Sakura —continuo— no hay palabras para lo nuestro.

Ella se acercó.

Él se acercó aún más.

—Lo nuestro —le susurró en los labios — es solo _nuestro._

Y se besaron.

—Entonces… ¿Ahora lo nuestro es un noviazgo?

Sakura rio.

Absolutamente.

**_Ya vas a ver cómo van sanando  
Poco a poco tus heridas  
Ya vas a ver cómo va  
La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar._**

—Kakashi, siempre he querido preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Sakura entró cargando una caja de cartón con cosas de su departamento, Kakashi la recibió.

—¿No crees que fue una hermosa casualidad encontrarnos por todos lados después de nuestro primer encuentro?

Kakashi movió el estuche de su instrumento musical a otro rincón colocándolo con cuidado.

—Sí, tremenda casualidad. — sonrió de lado.

—¡Listo! Mi librero en tu estudio se ve divino.

—Tienes razón, ¿Fue la última caja?

—Así es.

Ambos se dejaron caer en el sillón del estudio. La mudanza de Sakura al departamento de Kakashi fue una travesía. A pesar de que el departamento de Kakashi fuera más grande que una casa común, Sakura tenía demasiadas cosas que acomodar.

—Hum por cierto, toma. — Kakashi le extendió una credencial a Sakura.

—¿Qué es esto? … ¡Mi licencia de conducir! ¿Cuándo la has encontrado?

—Hum, la tengo desde nuestro primer encuentro.

Sakura pestañeo confundida —¿Cómo?

—Desde que chocamos, mientras me admirabas robé tu credencial.

—¡Yo no te admiraba!

—¿Entonces como pude quitarte tu licencia?

—Pues… bueno yo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Simple. — Kakashi se alzó de hombros. —Me gustaste, me interesaste.

—¿Y por eso robas mi licencia?

—Hasta ahorita te diste cuenta…

—¡Kakashi!

—Y entonces di con tu domicilio, te seguí a todos lados por unos días…

—¡Kakashi!

El rio abrazándola fuertemente.

—Pero valió la pena ¿no? Vamos, es hora de la cena.

—Bueno ¿Qué cenaremos?

Kakashi volteo a verla con malicia y cuando la dirigió a su cuarto la acostó en la cama, supo a lo que se refería.

* * *

**N/A:**

¡Hey, hey, hey! Hola personitas, ¿Cómo están? Quería actualizar "Tres niños y un ANBU" pero se me hiso -por fín- escribir este songfic.

La idea surgió por ahí en Diciembre mientras escuchaba esta canción de Shakira una noche y entonces le puse atención a la letra y ¡Pum! ¡Perfecta para un Kakasaku! *~* ¿Cómo me ha quedado? Pasó algo curioso pues desde diciembre tenía la historia desarrollada en mi mente, solo faltaba plasmarlo. Sin embargo, hace semana y media comencé a escribirlo y en un punto se me olvidó la historia… ¡Y ya no supe como culminarla! D; y luego surgió el final jajajajajaja n_n''

Por cierto, incluí un fragmento de "La tregua" de Mario Benedetti… me encanta =D

Gracias por su apoyo en "3y1", los quiero (L)


End file.
